Hand and Hand with the Damned
by Khriscor25
Summary: Before the almighty father himself , a pinnacle moment before man's recorded history takes forth. War threatens to burn down and tear the perfect kingdom apart. The archangel Michael takes it upon himself to save Lucifer and his followers from eternal damnation. A battle between two brothers over the preservation of heaven in his own view, but the fire has already started burning.


A great tragedy has befallen our beloved family, a quarrel between a son and his father. Why Lucifer would you disrupt our heaven, our peace, our home. Realize that our father loves us. He's benevolent and understanding. You are no greater than Him; He knows what you do not. He has created a plan for us. Never would he degrade you below anyone else as he loves all his children. Now you have sent this land into turmoil. You've indoctrinated our fellow brothers and sisters into following your ignorance. Realize that you are the blind leading the blind.

Michael, our father is a fool. You speak on His side because He places you above me and everyone else. It is you who is blind. Join me and your loving family. Together we can overcome the tyrant that has deprived us of our autonomy. I'll open your eyes and we can enjoy freedom. A true heaven awaits us now. Gather followers now, the strength of a frail old spirit cannot overcome the strength of our army. You will see soon that even more waits you if you join the new age. Share the spoils of war with us.

Your desire to rule over heaven will end in failure. How can you compare your strength with the one who has created you? We simply exist as the father pleases. He has allowed us to exist for a purpose. You and your followers must cease this fighting. Do not tear this family apart before it is too late. There is still time to turn the tide of the battle. Let the wounds of heaven to heal. There will still be scars, but better scars than to let the wound bleed sorrow.

I love you Michael, you should be grateful that I allow you, the highest of rank within His monarchy, to join my ranks. It seems that you have taken this for granted. Decide now, will you fight alongside me and enjoy freedom, or will you wage war against your family's happiness. I hope to see the latter occur because heaven will not be complete without you. Get these foolish thoughts out of your head. See it from my perspective; He does not trust me to hold the crown, but I am fit for the throne.

Blindness and ignorance is not the disposition of a wise ruler. I reject your offer, not because I wish to infringe upon your happiness, but to keep an intact family and heaven a paradise. Continue as you are, and there will be no heaven in the end for both of us. You not only risk the consequence of losing heaven yourself but also of other brothers and sisters. Will you take the responsibility knowing that loved ones are separated by a barrier stronger then even death? With death the dead will see their loved ones eventually, but father's wrath is eternal.

The risks are worth the reward in the end. Can't you understand what will be in store for us? You underestimate our strength. You let the fears of failure render you a coward. I ask again to look into the future and use common sense, what is it that a decaying old spirit has that would instill paralyzing fear into your soul.

It is not fear or cowardness, but the courage to stand by our father's love. I'll stand by His side and uphold paradise as I promised him. This is why I persuade you my brother and our rebellious brothers to turn back.

You've betrayed us Michael. If you do not stand beside me, you'll have to fall alongside your father, along with all your fellow fools. You've reached the point of no return; all that your future holds is defeat. You will suffer knowing that your paradise and your heaven as you know it will slip between your fingers.

You are right Lucifer. I'll lose heaven and paradise, but not by the terms you seek. Through your foolishness and your actions you will gain your wish by tearing me away from my family forever, never to see them again. When you lose, realize that it will be me that will cast not only you but your followers from heaven into eternal darkness. Aren't you my brother? Why let me go through that ordeal, or is the prospect of power greater than the love of our family.

Your family Michael, You are not my brother anymore. I hate you, and I hate your father. You do not turn on Him because he has given you everything you've ever wanted. You are his pride, but I am the misunderstood son. So what if I fail? Throw me into the fire; I will always wage war against you and your father. The fire will only ignite my burning passion for revenge. I will be back, and you will suffer one day. How stupid of you to still love your foe. Does a soldier cry when he slits the throat of his mortal enemy who would do the same to him if he had the chance?

I will always love you, and always hold hope for you. When I damn you to the pit, my motivation and the drive that allows me to do so is with the hope that one day you look back onto your actions and ask god for forgiveness. The rest will follow and we can be united again. We can have heaven again.

Hold onto your hopeless fantasies as you wish. Go back to your father. Have Him hold you under His brittle arm and enjoy heaven while you can before you lose it.

What you have not realized Lucifer, is that I already lost heaven.


End file.
